


Spanish?

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spanish Seaking! Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish?

It was a typical night, Joel and Ray were on the couch just watching TV mindlessly. Joel wearing a hoodie (shocking) and slouching on the couch horribly (he’ll complain about his back later) and Ray had his face on the older’s shoulder, Joel draped his hand over Ray so they were practically tangled in each other. It was dark, the only light was the one that the TV emitted, Ray was starting to get tired and a bit overheated, so his mind was basically a mushy mess of  _‘I’m getting warm in this position but I’m so comfortable and tired.’_  Joel was too engrossed with the finance channel to give a damn about how warm he was getting. It was quiet. It was comfortable. It was nice.   
“This is so boring…” Ray groaned. Joel chuckled.  
“You’re awake?”   
“Yeah asshole.”  Ray stretched, using this as an excuse to get out of Joel’s grasp. He wished he would lose the hoodie.  
“Okay let’s watch something you’d like to watch.” Ray groaned again, thinking he was going to put on some cartoon or something. And to be honest, that was Joel’s plan, to poke fun at the age gap, but then something much, much more interesting came up on the TV. Spanish soaps.   
Joel grinned and looked over at Ray.  
“Racist.” Ray muttered, he reached over to try and snatch the remote from Joel’s hand, Joel just backed his hand away, making the remote just barely out of reach for Ray. But he was lazy and didn’t want to get up, so he just slumped on the couch, defeated.   
“Aww don’t pout!” Joel cooed as he wrapped his arms over Ray, he brought him close into a bear hug until the younger was practically swimming in Joel’s hoodie, and he wasn’t even wearing the damn thing.    
“Joel no.”  
“Who’s pouting.” Joel was now practically on top of Ray, resting his head on top of the Puerto Rican’s, occasionally rubbing his cheek to mess up his hair.  
“Joel if you’re going to suffocate me at least turn up the air conditioning or something.”   
“No, I’m too comfortable.”  
“Prick.” So they stayed like that, watching spanish soaps. It wasn’t that bad, but Joel had no idea what was going on. Ray started to smile when something happend and occasionally he would chuckle.  
“You understand this?” Joel asked, astonished.   
“I mean I do understand spanish Joel.” Ray said nonchalantly. He was looking at the TV with interest, God was he actually enjoying this? Joel backed away from the bear hug he had Ray in. Ray let out a breath of relief.  
“Say something in spanish?” Here we go.  
“Algo.”   
“Do it again.” Joel said like a child, Ray rolled his eyes, Joel then paused the TV. Ray jolted out of his seat.  
“Nooo she was about to find out that he mother is actually her sister!”  
“That’s not what’s happening.”  
“Well.”  
There was a silence.   
“What do you want?” Ray said.  
“Speak spanish and I’ll translate.”  
“No that’s stupid.”  
“Spanish! Spanish!”  
“Jodete.”  
“I love you too.”  
“You have to be shitting me Joel.” Ray said with a laugh.  
“What did you say then?” Joel asked.  
“Well you know,” Ray got up a walked over the the kitchen. He opened the fridge to get a water, and when he turned around there was Joel.  
“Jesus Christ Joel!” Joel slinked his hands around Ray’s waist and pulled him in, he then whispered into Ray ear.  
“Speak spanish and I’ll give you something later.” Ray laughed and Joel kissed his neck.  
“Por qué es tan difícil.” Ray muttered. Joel looked like a kid in a candy shop, he trailed kisses on Ray’s jaw.  
“Again.”  
“No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto.” Ray said, shivers going up his spine.  
“Are you confessing your love for me?” Joel asked.  
“Sí idiota, mal educado.” Ray rolled his eyes and Joel nibbled on his ear.  
“Well that was fun.” Joel said as he just left for the couch again, plotting himself onto it.  
“Wait that’s it!?”  
“Basically, yeah. Did you want more?”  
“Joder, te odio.”  
“Love you too.”  
“Eso no es que lo dije.” Ray lazily shot back.  
“What? You love me and would be lost without me? Ray I’m touched.” Joel passed his hand over his heart.  
“Espero tu escritorio en el trabajo se incendia.”  
“You wanna get married oh Ray I thought you’d never ask!” Joel got up from the couch and made his way over to Ray who was still in the kitchen. He hoisted him over his shoulder and started to walk back to the couch.  
“Tu nao es fuerte como estas levando me?”  
“What? You want to have sex on the couch? I thought you’d never ask.”  
“Siempre vuelve a las relaciones sexuales.” Ray yelped a bit when Joel dropped him onto the couch. He laughed and Joel kissed him hungrily.  
“You speaking spanish is the hottest thing ever.”  
“Tan caliente que fría huevo?” Joel just kissed him again and Ray tried so hard to suppress a laugh. Was it really this easy to get Joel all over him? Just say shit in spanish? He wasn’t even being romantic, oh Ray could use this to his advantage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> He says: 1. Something, 2: fuck you 3:Why are you so difficult 4: I can’t believe i’m doing this, 5: yes you bad mannered idiot, 6: Fuck, I hate you. 7: that’s not what I said 8: I hope your desk at work catches on fire. 9: You’re not even strong how are you carrying me 10: it always comes back to sex doesn’t it? 11: So hot you fry egg?
> 
> I’m portuguese so If something is like badly worded or something you wouldn’t say in spanish feel free to correct me.


End file.
